bookofaberothfandomcom-20200215-history
Trading
Trading is an action between 2 players in which players exchange items for either other items or gold. The Trade System Two players can engage in a trade by each issuing the command 'trade '.'' ''During the trade, players can add items to their offer by dropping them on the ground and add gold by issuing the command 'addgold '. If both players are satisfied with the other players offers, they can accept it by typing accept. Once both players have accepted, the trade is complete. Completing a trade After a trade has completed, all items on the ground will be automatically picked up. If a player does not have sufficient inventory space to pick up all the items offered by the other player, they will be unable to accept the trade. Similarly, if a player is too far away to pick up the items, they will also be unable to accept. If a player picks up an unrelated item after they have already accepted the trade, they might not be able to pick up all the items from the trade. In this case, the player will attempt to pick up all items in the order that the other player added them to the trade and any item that does not have space in the inventory will remain on the ground. Additionally, a message will display listing all the items that were not picked up. For some reason, this message does not have the item disambiguation found during the trade. Cancelling a trade A trade can be cancelled in a number of ways. First of all, if either player involved in the trade leaves the area, the trade will be cancelled. If any player drops an engraved item, the trade will be cancelled. Finally if any player picks up an item they have previously added to the trade, the trade will be cancelled. Item Protection During the trade, any item involved in the trade can not be picked by any player. After the trade, any item involved in the trade can only be picked up by the new owner of the item. Even if a player drops an item they have previously aquired through trading, other players are unable to this item up. The protection ends if the owner of the items leaves the area. Item Disambiguation Items that are similar to each other will be disambiguated during the trade. For these items additional information will be displayed: * Rings of Defense will have their actual defense (1, 2, 3, 5 or 7) displayed. * Traveler's Belts will have their defense (4, 5 or 6) displayed. * Alchemist's Bags will have their capacity (3 or 6) displayed. * Alchemist's Belts will have their capacity (3, 4, 5 or 6) displayed. * Rings of Attack will have their actual attack (1 or 2) displayed. * Shaman's keys will have their shape (top, side or equilateral) displayed. * Scrolls of Burning Ember have their number of embers (1 or 3) displayed. Category:Guides